The Legend of Catharsis
by Glenn393
Summary: This isnt an FF8 fic, Its a Final Fantasy Tactics fic. Parker, a master of combating with two swords meets up with a legend named Catharsis. The two go on a quest to find Ramza. ACTION PACKED!!!! Please R+R!


1 The Legend of Catharsis  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Parker sat in the chair next to Delita. Parker was a young man of about twenty, but he had been trained to use swords ever since he was five. Parker was once a follower of Ramza, but he left the group when Ramza had gotten involved with the Zodiac Stones. Nobody knew what happened to Parker, and his name was erased from history.  
  
When Delita became King, he found Parker in Goug fighting off a large group of bandits called "The Horde". Delita saw Parker's remarkable fighting skills and instantly hired Parker to command his army. Parker was too good for any of the bandits, and he single handedly fought them all off.  
  
The Horde was a large group of thieves that lived in southern Ivalice. There were hundreds of them, not just the small amount that Parker fought off.  
  
Delita slouched a little as he watched the play written by T.G. Cid called The Legend of Catharsis. It was about a young man that used two Chaos blades to defeat his enemies. The style of fighting he chose was different that anyone else used. He held the two swords like daggers and would slice upward to hit the enemy, instead of holding the hilt so the swords would point upward.  
  
Delita was getting bored; the play wasn't too interesting. T.G. Cid was in it, and the young man Catharsis, and one other young lady named Doumia. Doumia was the brother of this man so called "Catharsis", and T.J. Cid had traveled with them to find the Zodiac Stoned. They were unsuccessful though.  
  
"Parker," Delita whispered, "I'm gonna take off and let the other nobles watch this play, I'm heading toward Mandalia Plains, do you wanna come with me?"  
  
Parker gave a slight nod, not taking his eyes off the girl that played Doumia.  
  
Parker and Delita stood up, bowed to T.G. Cid who was currently in the middle of a line, and they exited through the wooden door on the right hand side of the room.  
  
Delita and Parker took two chariots out to Mandalia Plains.  
  
"Why did you want to come here?" Parker asked Delita while they were dismounting their chariots.  
  
"I wanted to show you what had been buried under these plains," Delita said. "Nobody else knows about this, and I think it's time at least ONE person knew."  
  
Delita walked over to a large rock and asked Parker to help him move it. Once the rock was moved about three feet, Parker looked underneath the large stone. There was a wooden box there. It took Parker a minute to realize what it really was.  
  
Parker reared back in dismay.  
  
"Who is that?" Parker asked.  
  
"Queen Ovelia," Delita replied. "One year ago, I murdered her on her birthday. I buried her under here."  
  
Parker was shocked to hear such a thing from Delita.  
  
"I wanted to kill Ramza and put his body here with Ovelia, but he is gone. Somewhere out there, and I cannot find him," Delita said.  
  
"Why did you kill Ovelia?" Parker asked.  
  
"That is not important. Also, a year ago, Ramza, T.G. Cid, Mustadio, and a few other Powerful knights defeated Saint Ajora. T.G. Cid made it out from the Airship graveyard. Mustadio did too, but Ramza and the other knights disappeared. I wish that I could find him again. But while I still have a Kingdom to rule, I want you to find Ramza."  
  
"Who were the other knights with Ramza?" Parker asked before answering Delita's question.  
  
"There was," Delita started, "hang on."  
  
Delita paused to think.  
  
"Ah yes," Delita started up again. "There was Beowulf, Malak, Reis, Rafa, Meliadoul, and Agrias."  
  
"I know most of those names. But sure, I will be glad to find Ramza. I think I know just the place to start looking too," Parker said.  
  
Delita nodded and said, "I will leave you here with your chariot. If you get any information come back to Igros. I will see you soon. I pray for your success," Delita spoke.  
  
Delita turned and got on his chariot and rode away. Parker pushed the rock over the hole in the ground and then left to ride his chariot.  
  
Parker was riding through Dorter Trade City when he came to an abrupt halt. He was face to face with forty members of The Horde. Parker did not think he could survive this battle.  
  
Parker jumped off of the chariot, his two chaos blades in his hands.  
  
"Parker! We have come to avenge the deaths of our friends!" One of the members shouted.  
  
Parker was ready to fight. The Horde rushed at him. He was ready for the attack though. He sprang forward, holding his blades sideways slicing through some of the men. He was being backed into a corner already.  
  
He slashed at the thieves as they swiped at him with their daggers. He wished he has his elite force with him, but it was just his lone self. He knew he was finished when one of the thieves in the back pulled out two swords and started killing the thieves from the back.  
  
The thieves immediately diverted their attention to the lone thief in the back. They started to rush him too. As they came close to him, he swung his two giant blades hitting multiple thieves at a time. Parker still killed the thieves in the back thought as The Horde was getting smaller and smaller.  
  
The line of thieves was small now, and Parker knew that he and the stranger had fought them all off. Since the crowd was thinner now, Parker could get a good look at the mysterious person.  
  
The man was in a dark green cloak, his face half shadowed by the hood. The end of the cape flew up as he turned and guided his blades through the enemy.  
  
Parker had killed the last of the thieves and he was now face to face with the stranger.  
  
"Thank you," Parker said. "Are you one of The Horde members?"  
  
The man shook his head meaning no.  
  
"Who are you?" Parker asked curiously.  
  
"I abandoned my name a long time ago, only to pick up a nickname," he replied.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I cannot say, I cannot reveal my identity."  
  
Parker stared at the man for a second. "I am hunting a man named Ramza, would you like to accompany me in my quest?"  
  
"Ramza?" the stranger said surprised. "What do you know about him?"  
  
"I am searching for him. I am the general of King Delita. I need to find Ramza."  
  
The man pulled Parker over to the side. "Fine I'll tell you my nickname, and I can tell you where Ramza is."  
  
Parker waited for his name.  
  
"My nickname is Catharsis…" 


End file.
